


Cangkir Favorit

by revabhipraya



Series: Di dalam Istana Kou [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Humor, Personal Favorite, cup
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Cangkir favorit Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku tertukar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Pre-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

Setiap anak keluarga Ren punya satu cangkir yang dijadikan sebagai favoritnya untuk digunakan pada setiap jam makan.

Misalnya Kouen, cangkir favoritnya adalah cangkir yang berbentuk agak kotak berwarna merah. Pada ujung gelas itu terdapat segaris pola berwarna kuning yang tidak jelas apa bentuknya. Pola kuning itu dilukis oleh Kouen saat dia masih kecil dulu. Melihat cangkir itu kerap membuat Kouen kembali bernostalgia, mengingat momen dimana untuk yang pertama kalinya seumur hidup, tangannya menyentuh kuas dan menggariskan sebuah pola. Jadi, meski cangkirnya tidak kelihatan indah, Kouen tetap menjadikannya sebagai cangkir favorit.

Koumei berbeda lagi. Cangkir favoritnya adalah cangkir hitam polos yang benar-benar polos, tanpa lukisan tambahan, tanpa ukiran tambahan, juga tanpa ornamen tambahan. Ceritanya, saat Koumei sedang belajar mengecat cangkir, cangkir itu tidak sengaja jatuh ke dalam mangkuk berisi cat hitam. Berhubung cat yang menempel terlalu banyak, Koumei terpaksa menjemur cangkir itu lebih lama. Tiga hari ia menunggu cangkir itu kering demi mengecatnya lagi, tetapi beberapa bagian di dalam cangkirnya tidak kunjung kering. Koumei kesal dan memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu lagi. Pada akhirnya, saat cangkir itu sudah sepenuhnya kering, Koumei terlanjur lupa untuk melanjutkan hasil karyanya. Walau begitu, dia tetap menyayangi cangkir yang merupakan lambang "kecelakaan" pertamanya.

Hakuei punya preferensi sendiri soal cangkir yang ia sukai. Tidak seperti kedua saudara tirinya yang lebih tua, Hakuei tidak menjadikan cangkir yang ia lukis pertama sebagai favoritnya. Hakuei cukup pandai melukis cangkir, dan kebetulan cangkir yang menjadi favoritnya adalah cangkir kedua yang ia lukis. Cangkir itu hanya berwarna putih dengan titik-titik berwarna biru membentuk garis melingkari cangkir itu, membaginya jadi dua bagian. Sejak dulu Hakuei memang selalu menyukai hiasan yang sederhana. Oleh karena itulah cangkir pertamanya yang bergambar bunga sakura tidak ia jadikan sebagai cangkir favorit untuk digunakan pada setiap jam makan.

Berbeda dengan ketiga saudaranya, cangkir favorit Kouha adalah cangkir pemberian salah satu pelayannya yang lama. Jadi, saat itu Kouha sering sekali bertandang ke dapur istana hanya untuk meminta sepotong roti sebelum jam makan siang dimulai. Suatu saat, Kouha melihat cangkir merah muda itu di atas rak saat ia hendak meminta roti lagi. Dia meminta cangkir itu kepada seorang pelayan, tetapi pelayan itu memberinya syarat agar tidak lagi menyelinap ke dapur untuk meminta roti. Kouha menurut, dan sejak saat itulah gelas itu jadi miliknya—dan jadi favoritnya.

Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku memiliki preferensi yang berbeda dengan keempat saudara mereka.

Anehnya, keduanya memiliki selera yang cukup mirip. Cangkir yang menjadi favorit kedua bungsu itu adalah sebuah cangkir berwarna kuning muda nyaris putih. Hanya saja, cangkir kesukaan Kougyoku memiliki motif bunga sakura di bagian dasarnya, berbeda dengan milik Hakuryuu yang polos tanpa ornamen pun hiasan tambahan. Kurang lebih sama seperti Koumei, hanya saja dengan warna yang berbeda—cenderung kontras bahkan.

Pada setiap jam makan, tugas pelayan adalah memastikan bahwa cangkir yang mereka siapkan para Pangeran dan Putri Kekaisaran Kou itu sesuai dengan cangkir yang menjadi kesukaan mereka. Jika sampai salah—dan hal ini pernah terjadi walau hanya satu kali—biasanya akan terjadi keributan kecil di ruang makan. Keributan itu baru akan berakhir saat cangkir favorit si pembuat ribut yang benar kembali ke tangannya, atau saat jam makan telah berakhir.

Para pelayan tahu bagaimana tidak menyenangkannya suasana makan saat salah seorang dari mereka ribut akibat cangkir yang tertukar—pengecualian bagi Kouen, Koumei, dan Hakuei yang memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah meributkan hal-hal tidak penting. Cangkir salah satu dari mereka pernah tertukar, dan yang mereka lakukan hanya berkata bahwa cangkir mereka tertukar, sekali, habis perkara.

Pokoknya, cangkir tertukar adalah peristiwa tabu di meja makan keluarga Kou. Para pelayan tahu itu, dan mereka bertekad tidak akan melakukan kesalahan meski hanya satu kali. Tidak akan.

.

Pada suatu siang, satu jam sebelum jadwal makan siang yang biasa dimulai, empat orang pangeran serta dua orang putri dari Kekaisaran Kou sudah duduk mengitari meja makan untuk menyantap hidangan siang mereka. Siang itu, jadwal makan siang dipercepat akibat rapat mendadak untuk seluruh keluarga kerajaan yang akan diadakan pada jam makan siang. Mau tidak mau, jadwal lainnya harus mengalah dengan memajukan jam.

Para pelayan di dapur kalang kabut. Hidangan untuk disantap para pemuda-pemudi kerajaan memang sudah siap, tetapi mereka belum menuangkan minuman ke dalam cangkir favorit keenam generasi terakhir Kekaisaran Kou itu. Lebih parah lagi, mereka juga belum memilih cangkir yang tepat untuk disajikan.

Seorang pelayan buru-buru mengambil enam buah cangkir _yang ia rasa benar_ ke atas nampan, lalu membawanya ke meja saji. Dituangkannya teh ke dalam setiap cangkir, lalu dibagikannya kepada para pangeran dan putri.

"Hm." Begitu komentar Kouen saat sang pelayan mendaratkan sebuah cangkir merah berpola kuning di hadapan pemuda itu. Sebuah "hm" dari Kouen berarti dia puas dengan pekerjaan yang diperlihatkan di hadapannya. Pelayan itu menghela napas seperenam lega. Masih ada lima orang lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hakuei saat pelayan itu menyajikan sebuah cangkir putih dengan totol-totol biru yang membentuk pola garis di bagian tengahnya. Hakuei tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa yang ambigu sehingga pelayan itu tahu, terima kasih yang diucapkan Putri Pertama Kekaisaran Kou itu adalah terima kasih yang sesungguhnya. Pelayan itu menghela napas dua perenam lega. Ia masih harus melanjutkan.

Koumei jarang bersuara, begitu pula saat sebuah cangkir hitam legam disajikan di hadapannya. Akan tetapi, senyum kecil pemuda itu membuat sang pelayan sadar bahwa pekerjaannya tidak salah ia lakukan. Cangkir hitam itu memang milik Koumei. Sang pelayan mendesah lega. Sudah separuh selesai pekerjaannya ini.

"Oh, benar, ini cangkirku." Kouha lebih blak-blakan lagi daripada ketiga saudaranya yang lebih tua. Saat sang pelayan menyerahkan sebuah cangkir merah muda polos, sepotong napas lega bergegas keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja karena Kouha langsung mengatakan kalimat oh-benar-ini-cangkirku saat sang pelayan baru saja mengangkat sebuah cangkir dari atas nampan. Baiklah, tinggal dua lagi ...

Oh, sial. Dua cangkir yang tersisa adalah cangkir milik Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku, dua cangkir dengan warna yang sama. Pelayan itu tahu perbedaannya adalah bagian dasar cangkir, tetapi mengingat kini cangkir telah diisi—mana warna tehnya gelap pula!—sang pelayan tidak bisa membedakan keduanya sama sekali.

_Gawat._

Sang pelayan menelan ludah. Ia hanya bisa menyerahkan nasibnya kepada takdir—kepada keberuntungan maksudnya.

Diletakkannya cangkir pertama kepada Hakuryuu, lalu buru-buru cangkir kedua ia sajikan kepada Kougyoku—untung saja keduanya duduk berdekatan. Setelahnya, pelayan itu buru-buru angkat kaki dari ruang makan.

Di dalam hati pelayan itu sibuk merapalkan doa. Satu, berharap agar cangkir yang disajikannya tidak tertukar. Dua, berharap agar kedua orang itu tidak sadar bahwa cangkir mereka tertukar jika memang tertukar. Tiga, berharap agar tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang tersandung dan menjatuhkan kedua cangkir itu sehingga tidak sempat diketahui oleh kedua insan tadi mana cangkir yang tadi mereka pakai. Empat, berharap agar tiba-tiba muncul sihir yang dapat memunculkan gambar sakura pada dasar cangkir Kougyoku dan menghilangkan gambar sakura pada dasar cangkir Hakuryuu jika memang tertukar.

_Semoga—_

"Cangkirku tertukar!" gerutu Kougyoku yang baru saja menghabiskan tehnya. Gadis itu tidak menemukan gambar bunga sakura pada dasar cangkirnya, langsung saja ia tahu bahwa cangkirnya tertukar. Dia menatap Hakuryuu yang duduk di sampingnya. "Pasti yang kamu pakai itu cangkirku!"

Hakuryuu mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Teh di dalam cangkirnya memang belum habis, jadi dia belum bisa memeriksa dasarnya. "Belum tentu."

"Pasti punyaku!" bantah Kougyoku dengan wajah kesal. "Cepat! Habiskan tehmu! Kita buktikan kalau cangkir itu _milikku_!"

"Aku belum mau meminum tehnya lagi," balas Hakuryuu santai tanpa menatap gadis itu. Disuapkannya sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku masih mau menghabiskan makananku."

Kougyoku menggertakkan giginya. "Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu!"

Pemuda dengan luka bakar pada wajahnya itu tidak menjawab. Dia terus saja menyuapkan sepotong demi sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya, sama sekali tidak ada tanda bahwa ia hendak menyetujui permintaan Kougyoku.

Kougyoku semakin kesal jadinya. Memutuskan untuk berdiam diri selama sepuluh detik, akhirnya Kougyoku ikut melahap potongan daging miliknya.

_Satu detik._

Kougyoku melahap potongan wortel dari atas piringnya.

_Enam detik._

Kougyoku menyesap tehnya yang bersisa—sayang bukan di cangkir favoritnya.

_Sepuluh detik._

"Kamu! Cepat habiskan tehmu!" Kougyoku menunjuk cangkir Hakuryuu yang masih setengah terisi. "Ayo, cepat!"

Hakuryuu tidak mengindahkan perintah Kougyoku yang satu itu. Lagi pula, untuk apa, sih? Hakuryuu yakin kok, cangkir itu miliknya. Kougyoku saja yang terlalu heboh sampai-sampai membuat santapan siangnya jadi tidak nikmat.

Kesal, Kougyoku akhirnya mengambil alih cangkir milik Hakuryuu lalu segera meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Hei!" Hakuryuu menegur, tetapi percuma saja. Saat Kougyoku sudah fokus terhadap satu tujuan yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri, dia tidak akan mendengarkan orang lain sama sekali.

Kougyoku tersenyum puas saat cangkir itu akhirnya berhasil ia kosongkan. Akan tetapi, saat ia melihat dasar cangkir milik Hakuryuu ...

_Dasar cangkir itu polos._

"Cangkir ini juga bukan milikku!" gerutu Kougyoku sambil menaruh kembali cangkir Hakuryuu di depan pemilik awalnya. "Cangkirku mana, ya?"

Hakuryuu mendecak sebal sambil melayangkan tatapan apa-tadi-kataku kepada Kougyoku yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh gadis itu. Akhirnya sang pemuda meraih cangkirnya yang tadi diminum Kougyoku lalu memeriksa isinya.

_Memang polos, tetapi ia tahu itu bukan miliknya._

"Ini juga bukan cangkirku," ujar Hakuryuu. Ia lalu mengambil cangkir yang sebelumnya jadi milik Kougyoku. Sama, cangkir itu juga bukan miliknya. "Ini juga bukan."

"Ada yang aneh, Ryuu!" ujar Kougyoku sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya resah. "Cangkir kita tidak ada!"

Hakuryuu mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala. Dia tidak berminat membalas perkataan Kougyoku dengan kalimat yang sama panjangnya, meski tidak dapat ia pungkiri, ia juga heran kenapa cangkirnya bisa tidak hadir di meja makan siang itu.

"Kalian bisa membeli atau melukis cangkir baru," usul Hakuei sebelum menyesap pelan tehnya.

"Tidak akan sama dengan cangkirku yang lama," balas Kougyoku sambil merengut. "Ah, ini sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Kougyoku, makanlah yang tenang," tegur Kouen sambil menjepit sebuah potongan daging dengan sumpitnya. "Minum saja dulu dengan cangkir yang ada."

"Iya, kau ini berisik sekali," sambung Kouha yang baru saja menghabiskan santap siangnya.

Lagi, Kougyoku merengut sebal karena tidak merasa dibela oleh kakak-kakaknya. "Kouen-niisama dan Ha-nii juga tidak akan suka kan kalau cangkir yang kalian sukai tidak ada di atas meja makan saat waktunya makan?"

Kouen dan Kouha tidak menjawab.

"Ryuu!" Kougyoku menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ayo, kita pergi ke dapur!"

"Hah?"

"Kita cari cangkir kita di sana!" Kougyoku segera menarik tangan Hakuryuu dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruang makan.

"T-tunggu!" teriak Hakuryuu sambil tergopoh-gopoh menyamakan tempo berlarinya dengan Kougyoku.

Setelah keduanya keluar dari dalam ruangan, keempat orang lainnya menghela napas pelan.

"Apa kita harus katakan pada mereka?" tanya Hakuei dengan wajah khawatir. Setidaknya sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di dalam ruangan itu, dialah yang paling pandai menampakkan emosinya.

"Tidak usah, Hakuei-dono," balas Kouha sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Menyaksikan Kougyoku heboh mencari gelasnya dan Hakuryuu uring-uringan seperti itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagiku."

"Tapi ... menurutku itu tidak benar," sambar Koumei yang sejak tadi belum buka suara. "Kita harus katakan pada mereka."

"Pada akhirnya juga mereka akan tahu," tandas Kouen sambil menyesap tehnya. "Biarkan saja."

Sebenarnya, alasan cangkir favorit kedua bungsu Ren itu tidak hadir di meja makan adalah karena keduanya pecah akibat insiden masuknya anjing ke dalam dapur istana dua jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, ini absurd banget aslinya, Rey nggak akan mengelak kalo ini dibilang absurd XD
> 
> Sebenernya awalnya cuma selintas inget kebiasaan minum teh sesuanu(?) di fandom sana, lalu Rey kepikiran "eh, mereka punya gelas favorit gak, ya?"
> 
> Awalnya gelas emang, tapi pas dipikir-pikir lagi rasanya aneh aja Jepang jaman dulu pake gelas. Akhirnya diganti pake cangkir, deh~ entah kenapa jadi terkesan unyu aja X'D /gimana
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
